


[ART] Innumerable

by seinmit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Captivity, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Art, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: In the beginning, Bucky could count the days.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	[ART] Innumerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).




End file.
